12 Days Of Christmas
by Anniebear91
Summary: Puppyshipping 12 days of Christmas comp. 12 oneshots, all unrelated, 1 every day up until christmas. This is done as a competition, if you would like to enter, just drop me a message to have your story line entered. Puppyshipping sxj fluff
1. On The 1st Day Of Christmas

_It's Christmas! Ok, 12 days to go, so this is the first entry on the 12 days of Christmas competition. It's not too late to enter, I'm taking entries up to the 20__th__ of December. This one (lol) is from my very eccentric friend Jess…who I love and miss cos she buggered off to uni. I still love her though, cos she's coming to Amsterdam with me next year, whether she likes it or not!_

_This is 'The Snow Cabin' Submitted by Jess, via email._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kaiba stared at his bags. Field trips. He despised field trips. It meant there would be no work, no time alone and defiantly, no fun. He sighed. Shiga Kogen. Not only would it be cold, there would be no internet. No cell reception. Nothing. He was going to freeze to death in a horrid cabin that he would have to share with some unlucky boy. He looked over at his classmates. Surely he could pay them to stay somewhere else? He needed someone easy to bribe. He stared at the teacher before him, reading a list of names. He rolled his eyes.

'Seto Kaiba. You are paired with Kyo Takeda.' Everyone looked around.

'Takeda is in China visiting family.' A random voice echoed. The teacher nodded.

'Oh, then you will be paired with the next person…Jounouchi Katsuya.'

'What?' The boys looked up, eyes wide with anger. The both began shouting instantly, pointing, snarling.

'Boys.' The teacher looked at the sighing. 'Now, no disrespect, but these lists took hours. I can't be bothered to remake them. So shut up, get your stuff, and go. Cabin 4.' She handed them the keys and turned to the other students, ignoring their shouts.

Kaiba stared at the blond mutt for a long moment, before sneering, snatching the keys and marching off through the snow to the cabin. Jou shouted after him in anger, before he also began to stumble through the snow, dragging his case behind him.

By the time he got to the cabin, Kaiba had already arrive, just in time to slam the door in the blond's face. Jou frowned and pushed it open, before walking in, slamming it shut, and staring at the brunet, who was stood gaping at the room.

'I hate this place.' He frowned, kicking off his shoes. 'It's cheap and it's fire heated. Did they miss the turn of the century?' Jou rolled his eyes and dragged his case past the brunet into the bedroom.

'Yeah well, you seem to forget that most of the students aren't billionaires, ass hole.'

'The failures of the rest of the class are of no concern of mine.'

'They're not failures. You're only rich cos you inherited it, ya jerk.' Jou continued into the bedroom and slammed the door as Kaiba yelled back. He couldn't be bothered with this. The vacation was already ruined, he wasn't going to make it worse. He flopped on the bed, staring at the ceiling. He dug his hand into his pocket and pulled out his cell. He marvelled at it for a moment before flipping it open to scroll through his friends list. He opened the messaging option to text Yuugi, before realising that he had not signal. He took out the SIM card, cleaned it…still nothing. Great. Just great. Throwing the phone to the bottom of the bed, he pulled himself up, picked up his suitcase and dropped it onto the mattress. He pulled at the zip and began to unpack, tossing the contents of the case onto shelves and into drawers rather carelessly. When it was finally empty, he pushed on his slippers and headed to the small kitchen.

Kaiba was sat on the sofa in front of the fire, sipping a cup of tea.

'Gee, thanks for offering to make me one.' Jou snapped at the brunet.

'Mutts don't drink coffee. They drink water. And I'm sure you can get that yourself.'

'I ain't a mutt, richboy. Go shove yer coffee up yer ass, and I hope it burns.'

'At least I have opposable thumbs to do it with.'

'At least I have friends.'

'Yeah, because all weird kids like dogs. Personally I prefer human company over that of a mongrel.'

'And I prefer not to be called a dog. Ya bastard.' Jou snipped back again, before boiling the kettle, watching the brunet drink his coffee as he did so. By the time Jou had made himself a hot chocolate, the sun had begun to set. It had been a 5 hour drive up to the resort, and all he wanted to do right now, was sleep. He wasn't sure where Yuugi's cabin was or who he was sharing with. He'd only listened out for his own name, and once that had been called, he'd lost faith in the entire trip. He took his hot chocolate to his room and closed the door. Yes. This was going to be the trip from hell. He pulled out his PSP from a drawer and turned it on. He sat on the bed for a good hour flicking the buttons, mesmerised by the game, occasionally drinking the hot liquid. As the battery flashed, he sighed and clicked it off, before looking to the clock and deciding to sleep. It was 10 past 11 and darkness had fallen. Sighing, he dragged himself to the bathroom to find it occupied. Stupid fucking Kaiba. Being too lazy to wait, the blond decided that he would shower tomorrow morning. On the way back to his room, he turned on the cold water in the kitchen, waiting for the pained scream of one stoic brunet. He listened cautiously, and grinned when the shriek echoed in the cabin. Perfect. He turned off the cap, and smiling went to his room, pulled on his pyjamas and snuggled down into the bed.

When he woke up, the room was still dark. Frowning and in his pyjamas he headed out of the bedroom and to the kitchen. Kaiba was sat before the fire again.

'We have to be outside and at the ski lift by 9am, yeah?' Jou spoke in a dull tone, not even looking at the CEO.

'We won't be going to the snow lift.' Jou looked up.

'Why not?'

'We're snowed in.' The blond began to laugh. What the hell was Seto talking about? Seto glanced over, before going back to a book that he appeared to be reading.

'Since when?' He looked over, challenging the brunet.

'Last night.' His voice held no emotion. 'See for yourself if you don't believe me you stupid mutt.' Jou rolled his eyes and walked over to the kitchen window, and tugged lightly at the blinds. As he did so, the light in the room didn't seem to change.

'What's happened?' The blond looked at the black window,

'It's snow, you idiot.'

'Why isn't it white?'

'No light is reaching it.'

'So why don't we turn the lights on?'

'Power cut you idiot. I don't read by candle light for the excitement of it.' Jou stared at Seto. He hadn't noticed until it was pointed out, that the brunet was in fact sat besides a candle.

'Oh.' He frowned, scratching his head, 'How long is this gonna last?'

'Until they dig us out I suppose.' The brunet sighed, 'Before you speak again, please think…is it worth it? Is it absolutely worth it?'

'Is it worth what?' Jou raised an eyebrow, watching the unmoving brunet, careful to hold his position.

'A punch in the face. If you disturb me…one more time,' he licked his finger before flipping the page over, 'I will hurt you.' Honey eyes narrowed,

'Oh yeah? And you think I'm scared of that? Huh? Richboy?'

'Mutt, you have been warned.'

'Yeah, and I'm not scared.' Kaiba frowned. He placed his book down gently and stood up, rubbing his temples. He walked slowly over to the blond, before grabbing him by his pyjama shirt, and punching him in the face, knocking the blond clean onto his ass. Jou wiped his mouth on his arm. He watched the brunet turn his back and walk away. As he did so, he stood up quickly and darted at the boy, fist in the air.

Just before the impact reached the brunet, he leant quickly to one side without looking, grabbing the blond's arm and tossing him onto the floor. As he fell, Jou caught hold of Kaiba's sleeve, pulling him down with him, his elbow hitting the wooden floor with force. As it did so, the blond yelped with pain as Seto flopped by his side, failing to catch his own balance. As Seto became aware of his position, he rolled quickly onto the blond, holding his fist in the air. As it came down, Jou grabbed it, pulling it over his shoulder and above his head. The speed and force pulled Kaiba down quickly, his face inches from the blond's. Blue eyes opened and stared directly into chocolate brown for a moment, emotions racing across their faces and their hot breaths mingling together. They could both feel their hearts quicken, the pace become unbearably fast in their chests, banging against their bones and echoing in their head. Seto swallowed. What was this? Why did it feel so strange. Jounouchi stared back, and felt his hand lifting slowly into the brown locks that fell before the blue eyes. He brushed it back gently, observing the crystal cerulean colour, the ice melting for one brief moment. Without thinking or warning, Jou gripped the brunet's hair and forced his face closer, capturing the shocked lips in a powerful embrace. Quickly, he forced his tongue into Seto's mouth, their tongues dancing and he explored the walls of the brunet's mouth, tapping and teasing his tongue. For a few seconds, they shared that moment. Seto could feel his skin burn, his lips tingle at the feel of the unusual pressure. His eyes opened wide, to see the blond, gripping him tightly with his eyes shut. What was going on? Why was he doing this?

Suddenly, the realisation hit and Kaiba snatched the blond's hand and tore it from his hair, forcing his hand downwards.

'What the hell?' Seto glared downwards and Jou opened his eyes, smirking through a half grin.

'Geez richboy, are ya really that dumb?'

'Don't piss me off, I'm about to kill you.'

'Kill me?' Jou mused. 'Don't lie. You loved it.' His face darkened with a confident smugness, to which Kaiba pulled away. The cocky blond was looking more annoying that even, and he really couldn't stand it. Slowly, the brunet picked himself up from the blond and began to walk away. As he did so, he kicked Jou in the ribs with a mild force. The younger boy flinched, before getting to his feet. 'Don't deny it, moneybags.' He smirked getting closer, 'You liked it. If you didn't, you'd have stopped me sooner, and you know it.' Folding his arms, Jou watched as Seto froze in his footsteps before spinning on his heels and striding back over the shorter man.

'Trust me, Jounouchi, I do not like mutts, and I do not like bestiality.' Jou smirked again, closing the distance between the two.

'Whilst that may be true, Kaiba, your book is only so long and your stuck with me for a while.' He paused, looking the CEO up and down, 'And besides, I know you loved it. You can't hide it. It's written all over you trousers.' He looked down again, this time Kaiba's eyes following him down. Dead giveaway. Blue eyes narrowed as they came up before smirking at the blond.

'Well Jounouchi, if you think this is for you, you better start acting like the mutt you are and learn to beg. I don't give in so easily.' His eyes turned dark before he spun on his heels and headed for his own room. Great. That should give the stupid blond something to think about for the next few days…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Done!_

_This could have probably made a full length story, but I had to keep it short. I'll leave it up to you as to what happens._

_Anyway, I hope you all liked it (especially Jess)_

_Please_

_R&R_

_Much love_

_AB_

_x_


	2. On The 2nd Day Of Christmas

_Chapter 2! From Shannon via PM._

_Shannon is the friend I went to York with…or at least half way there. She's quite new to Puppyshipping and I'm a bad influence. Anyway, she was looking at pics on DA, and scared the hell out of me by saying Kaiba looks like my boyfriend and Jou like my best friends boyfriend…I was incredibly freaked out…especially because they kind of do! THAT WILL DISTURB ME FOR LIFE! And I won't take their flirting so lightly anymore._

_Anyway, this is part 2, _

_Lonely This Christmas_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Jou sat staring at the phone. It had been 2 days since Kaiba had stormed out. The house felt so empty without him, and the stoic brunet had flown off to Germany to see his cousins after a row with the blond. Since when did he have cousins anyway? Wasn't he an orphan? Well, it didn't matter, he'd gone, Mokuba was staying at a friends and Jou was all alone.

He didn't like the mansion when no one was around. The place was too big, and the walls seemed to stretch longer down the corridors and higher above his head. He walked into the living room, lighting the fire. As he poked the dreary embers, his mind flashed back.

'**It's all your fault!' Kaiba shouted, slamming the laptop shut.**

'**My fault? I didn't do a thing! I didn't touch anything!'**

'**You went on my email! Thanks to you, all of my competitors not only know what we're releasing for Christmas, but also how it's made. You idiot. You've ruined everything,'**

'**I didn't touch a thing! I printed that stupid chart off like you wanted, didn't I?'**

'**That's the thing! You didn't!'**

'**Well don't blame me, you shouldn't have such a stupidly complicated computer!'**

'**It's only complicated if you're simple minded!'**

'**Simple minded? What, just because I'm not a rich snob with Eton style education?'**

'**You are simple!'**

'**And you're a jerk!'**

'**I'm done here!' Kaiba threw the laptop into a bag and hauled it over his shoulder.**

'**Where are you going?' Jou span around as the brunet stormed out,**

'**I'm going to Germany, at least there I can have some peace! I'm done with you!'**

'**Well fine! I can do without your attitude anyway!' Jou screamed the words as the front door slammed, shaking the chandelier. After it shut, he stared in silence for a few long seconds, before his eyes watered. He fought back tears, however, by the time he had dragged himself from the lobby his cheeks were already wet…**

That had been 3 days ago, and not a word since. It was now Christmas eve. Jou looked at the presents under the tree, poking at the one he had bought for Kaiba. He'd chosen a new white coat with a blue scarf. He knew the brunet CEO loved items like that and it couldn't help but catch his eye when browsing the stores. He was so sure he'd love it and couldn't wait until Christmas to see his face, but now it wasn't going to happen. He laid down backwards on the rug, staring at the oak ceiling. He hadn't meant to send the email, it just happened before he even knew what was happening. There were so many buttons, so many windows, it was hard to control and he had panicked after he had pressed the button, and the printer hadn't so much as buzzed. He sighed, glancing over to the phone again. It was hopeless. This time he had really screwed up.

Hanging his head he headed upstairs and into his room. He pulled out a duffle bag from the closest and began to stuff his things into it. In 3 days he had expected Seto to come back, he had never thought he would really leave. Not to Germany. But all the hope he had, had now warn away. At least he could see Yuugi and Honda for Christmas. Yeah. That would be a change.

As he zipped up his bag the phone began to ring. His heart pounding, he raced over to it, picking up the receiver.

'Hello?' His voice was high and hopeful.

'Hello, is Mr Kaiba there? It's his PA, Moira.'

'Oh…' Jou frowned, unable to mask the disappointment. 'He isn't in right now.'

'Ok, no problem. I'll reach him later.' The phone clicked and Jou dropped it onto the cradle, defeated. So it really was over? He pulled on the bag, picked up his coat and headed down the hall. He looked amongst the walls as he left. The faint smell of dust and the even fainter smell of Kaiba's cologne. He sighed. He couldn't believe it was really over, and at Christmas too.

As he reached the lobby, the phone began to ring again. Dejected he walked over, picking it up,

'Yes?' His voice was solemn, slow, as tears formed in his eyes.

'Jou?' His eyes glowed, was it him? Could it really be? 'Jou is that you?' It was! It was him. He dried his eyes, his heart pounding with happiness. He didn't want to believe it, knowing it could be bad news yet,

'Yeah. I'm sorry. I'm leaving, I'm on my way out now.' Jou kept his voice low, knowing that Kaiba often held grudges, and had likely to called to make sure he had packed his things.

'You're leaving?'

'Yes?'

'Why?' The brunet sounded confused. Jou furrowed his brows as he answered,

'Well, we broke up, you left me. I have no right here.'

'Jou, don't be stupid. I know we fight, we always will, but it doesn't make a difference.'

'But I messed up!' Jou shrieked down the phone. 'I did everything wrong and ruined everything for you!' There was a long silence, in which the blond could feel his heart break, completely snap in two.

'Jou…' The brunet whispered. 'You know that I don't mean it. I was angry.'

'And I'm simple minded.' The blond choked the words out. As soon as he said them, he bit his lip. He hadn't meant that…not in that way. No after they we're so close.

'Jou…' The brunet took a long, drawing breath, 'Jou I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left like I did. I didn't mean to hurt you.' The blond stroked the phone, comforting himself.

'No…' He agreed. 'I'm sorry for messing up.'

'It's ok.' Kaiba smiled through the words.

'I really wanted you to be here for Christmas.'

'Me too. I'm sorry.' The brunet whispered.

'Seto, I love you.' There was a long pause. Just as Seto drew his breath to speak, the door knocked. Jou looked over to it, and holding the phone in one hand, walked over to the door and pulled it open.

'And I love you too.' Seto stood there on the doorstep before Jou, covered in specks of snow, wearing his long black coat. Jou dropped the phone, smiling. Seto walked in quickly, throwing his arms around the blond, holding him tightly.

'I Won't leave you again,' he whispered into the blond's ear, 'I love you.'

'I love you too.' Jou smiled into Seto's neck, capturing his lips in a soft kiss afterwards,

'Merry Christmas, Jou.' Kaiba pulled away, reaching into his pocket slowly. He pulled out a small black box and handed it to the blond. Curiously he looked at the box, and then back to Seto. He tugged at the ribbon, eyeing it the whole time. As the paper fell off, he pulled off the lid, to reveal a small pendant. A red eyes black dragon, entwined with a blue eyes. Honey eyes softened as he looked up to Kaiba.

'Thank you…' He whispered, before taking his hand and dragging him into the lounge. 'Just wait to see what I got you!' He began running into the room, dragging the brunet the whole way.

'And to think…I'd have missed this!' Seto laughed, sliding across the oak floors…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_So that's part 2. I hope you all liked it._

_For those of you who haven't seen the rules on DA, they're at the bottom. You can still enter and there are plenty of spaces left. _

_Anyway, please R&R_

_Love_

_AB_

_x_

**Starting on the 13th of December I will post a 12 chapter collection of oneshots, titled 'the twelve days of Christmas'  
But, I won't be writing the oneshots (well I will, but you get me)  
It's a competition. Anyone can enter. And the comp starts from the 1st of December, all the way up until Christmas eve.  
The final story to be posted on christmas day.  
To enter you have to submit a storyline. But, it's a bit more fun than that, here are the following things you can submit**

- Just an idea, a story plot in no more than 100 words.  
-A picture that shows a scene in a story (I can make the story from the pic, or you can tell it me)  
-A poem  
-Cosplay  
-Script  
-Basically anything creative.

Rules:  
It has to be christmas based.  
It has to be puppyshipping.  
It has to be your own work and original (or someone who gave you permission.)  
You can submit as many times as you wish in as many forms as you wish. You can pair up, group up...whatever you like, It's meant to be fun.  
The fics will be posted here on DA and on , with every chapter posted in order of submission. If there is less than 10, I'll write the final 2, if there is more...well, I doubt it, but we'll have to see.  
You'll get full credit for your work and story lines and I won't take it down.

So, starting from December 1st, send me...whatever you've chosen...and have fun!  
(You can contact me here, ff, facebook, twitter, or email, for any questions/submissions)

Little Details -  
The idea does not have to be directly influenced by Christmas day or the holidays, here are some ideas and/or associations  
-snow  
-presents  
-christmas shopping  
-christmas dinner  
-holiday sex (haha)  
-decorations  
-tree  
-chestnuts  
-glitter  
-religion  
-big warm duffle coats (i loooove duffle coats haha)  
-christmas music  
-santa! (who doesnt love santa!)  
-old fashion christmas (victorian era?)

So yes, it doesnt have to be christmas day or directly linked, but it has to be 'christmassy'. It doesn't have to be set in modern day, it can be egypt (for example) or victorian, or the future. It can involve duels/siblings/friends...anything really. It can be christmas in any country and associate with any country (i love cultures) and for once, I will write severely OCC if you REALLY want...haha


	3. On The 3rd Day Of Christmas

_Part 3! I am in so much pain. FYI, being dropped on your ribs hurts like a bitch. Don't do it…and if someone tries, run! _

_Anyway! This has been submitted by Puffy1505 via PM on Fanfiction. I absolutely love her, she reads everything and has done for a while, maybe even since I started Puppyshipping – and that makes me happy! Very very happy! So this is really the least I can do and I hope I do it justice._

_Anyway, this is 'Jingle Balls' submitted by Puffy1505, enjoy!_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

'Shut up you fool and just pour it in.'

'I am, I am, shut up yelling or they're going to here.'

'For the last time…are you absolutely sure it's tasteless?'

'Yes, yes. It's pretty much tasteless.'

'What's it called?'

'Spyritus. It's some crap that we smuggled over last year.'

'From Europe?'

'That's the stuff.'

'Great.' Red eyes glanced over. 'I think that's enough. Don't wanna kill em.' There was a silence. 'I just got out of the Shadow realm. I really can't be arsed with prison.' The two exchanged glances. A shuffling came from the kitchen, and giggling the ran away to the sofa. Jou walked in, chatting to Honda. As expected the gullible two went straight to the buffet table. Who was surprised? Really?

An evil grin spread thinly across Bakura's face as he watched Honda gesture to the punch bowl, and Jou nodded. Perfect. He watched intently as they dipped in their cups and walked away, laughing hilariously. Yes. Yuugi's party was going to be fun. They had made sure of that.

Jou stood and watched from the corner as the guests piled in. The usual crowd had turned up. Yuugi was in the kitchen making finger sandwiches, Yami was helping, yet keeping an eye on Marik and Bakura who were peacefully sat on the couch playing on some sort of handheld. Mai and Anzu were sat on the stairs gossiping with a glass of punch and Ryou was sat on the floor talking to Malik and some other boys from their class. Jou himself was stood with Honda, feeling strangely light headed and a lot happier than when he arrived. The party had been going on around half an hour and the place was semi-full. Well, at least more full than Jou had ever seen it. Everyone seemed to be having a good time and the yamis had stayed out of trouble.

A few minuets later a clatter came from the kitchen, forcing everyone to turn and look. Jaws dropped as Seto Kaiba walked in, his face stoic and unamused. Behind him ran in Mokuba, hugging and smiling at everyone. Rolling his eyes, and not even bothering to speak, Kaiba pushed past the guests and headed for a drink, Mokuba following in suit. He dropped the cup into the punch and took a sip. Immediately after he looked to his brother, who was mimicking his action. He gently put a hand on the child's hand, shaking his head.

'Don't drink it. Go get something else from the kitchen.' Mokuba looked up with wide eyes, pleading for an answer, but none was given. The black haired boy gave in, shrugged and went running to the kitchen. Sighing, Seto walked over to the Sofa and stared at Marik and Bakura, before sitting between them. He took a sip from the plastic cup.

'I know what you've done.' He kept his eyes forward.

'What we've done?' Marik leant forward, eyeing the brunet.

'Don't play stupid. You put alcohol in this. More specifically, Spyritus.' He frowned and looked into the glass.

'Now, wait one minuet.' Bakura put his face dangerously close to the brunet's. 'What makes you think _we _did it?' Did he really need to explain? He knew they had, they knew they had, so it would only be a waste of breath.

'Yuugi wouldn't put it in. You know he's too nice and clean for that. No one else here would do it, and if they did, they'd use vodka. However. You were in Europe three months ago, and this is a Polish Spirit.' Both yamis looked to each other and back to the brunet, who was still sipping away.

'How?'

'I'm half German you idiots. I visit regularly. You can buy it in Germany and I keep some in a cabinet for my coffee at night. Idiots.' He rolled his eyes and took another sip. 'And yes, I can handle my drink, unlike some people.' He looked over to Jounouchi who was leaning all over Honda, laughing and singing. Kaiba stared in horror as the blond came stumbling closer, gripping onto his spiky haired friend singing…no…no…that was not singing. Definitely not singing. _Shouting _the words to some unknown song…

'M…Mhan frum verrr whhoorrreee howwseee and meee frum jhail…' he began to laugh again, 'Ahhh jooost sett…set-led down fur ah peeece uv 'err t-hail!' he began laughing again, gripping onto Honda, who was also manically laughing. Apparently, Jounouchi, despite what Kaiba had previously thought, was not a drinker. And if he was, he wasn't a very good one. He could almost smile at the sheer stupidity of the blond's musical attempts and even more so at how he still managed to be worse than Honda, who, in honest, had very few talents or redeeming features. Blue eyes scanned the room, finding that most people under the roof had no talent or redeeming features. Which brought him back to the blond who was still singing and swaying around the sofa, occasionally leaning so far in that his voice echoed in Kaiba's skull. Frowning, the brunet stood up, the house was too warm and he needed to escape the drunken mutt.

He headed to the coat closet at the back of the room. After seeing the disgusted stares from the brunet, Marik smiled. He'd get that stupid rich boy back for working out their plan. He leant over and whispered to Bakura. A grin spread across the albino's face and he nodded in agreement. They watched as Kaiba neared the closest. Quickly, the both stood up and took Jou by the arm, walking him quickly to the closet.

'Jounouchi.' Marik looked to the blond smiling, 'Can you do me a favour?'

'Ummm. Shhureee.' He smiled, hiccupping.

'I dropped my lighter in the closet, can you just get it me?'

'Whyyy cain't yhou?' The blond looked up, feeling slightly dizzy.

'He's terribly scared of the dark you see.' Bakura chipped in and Jou nodded with a giant

'Oooohhhh!' as he did so. Smirking, the two led him into the closet, and pushed him in, straight after Kaiba had stepped through. There was a loud band, and quickly the yamis shut the door, barricading it with a sweeping brush from the corner wall.

Jou looked around. It was dark. So very dark. He began fumbling around for the lighter when he heard a groan.

'Helllooo?' He looked around, even though he couldn't see.

'Jounouchi, please tell me that isn't you.'

'Kaiba! Are yhou lerking for a lighter tooo?'

'No you idiot.' The brunet grumbled. 'I was putting my coat away before you fell on me you stupid mutt.' Jou's eyes grew wide with sadness,

'Kaiba…that's nooot vereh niiiice.' He sobbed slightly, 'Yhoo should…shouldn't be so…so nasty!' Kaiba rolled his eyes, how drunk was the mutt.

'Jou, you're drunk. Shut up and find the door.'

'But the lighter…the lighter. I need a lighter.'

'Shut up and find the door you stupid mutt.'

'Oh.' He paused. 'Be niceeee toh meh.'

'Why?' Kaiba stood up slowly, dusting his knees as he did so.

'Cuz I leerrrvvvv yooouuuu!' Jou shouted, swaying side to side as he did so. Kaiba froze. Did Jou really just say that? Why would he say that. Stupid Bakura. Stupid Marik. They would pay for this. Whilst Seto knew his own feelings for the blond, he had no idea that he had felt the same. Regardless, he couldn't act upon it. It would be shameful. Especially with the mongrel.

But wait. They were in a closet. A dark closet. Who would know? Jounouchi was drunk, so no one would believe him and he wouldn't even remember…it was perfect. Smiling to himself Kaiba took a few steps forward until he felt his feet touch Jou's shins. He bent down slightly, feeling for the blond. When he felt the mop of blond hair he ran a hand over his jaw to familiarize himself.

'Khai…Khaiba?' Jou sounded confused, but his next words were cut off by the strange warming sensation on his lips. He gasped slightly, and as he did so, a tongue forced it's way into his mouth. Shocked, his brown eyes flew wide, but amidst the confusion and shock, he could feel his own tongue responding, kissing the other back. Was this really happening? He could feel the hot wetness, the delicate flesh on his own. No sooner had it touched, it had left. He raised three fingers to his lips, confused. 'Khaiberr?' As he said so there was a crash, and Seto forced himself through the closet doors and into the front room. Jou looked on at the huge group of people watching the brunet. Kaiba's eyes darted around the room before finding Bakura and Marik. When his eyes locked on and narrowed, he pointed,

'You!' His voice was dark. 'You're dead.'

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_So part 3 done! I had to make a few changes to the original. I don't really know much about eggnog, but where I'm from it's advocaat…which is alcohol anyway, so I didn't know how you'd spike it, so I used punch…sorry. I also didn't know what jingle balls was…so I'm sorry if that's the wrong version.__ And I asked for a title too late, so I just used one that seemed appropriate. If you want to change it Puffy, I will._

_Other that…if you haven't had any Spyritus…don't. Not unless you can hold your liquor and take a burn. Cos trust me…it burns. No taste…just burn. I'm not sure if it's even legal in the UK or USA anymore…I polished our bottle off last new year…and haven't seen any since._

_Anyway, I hope everyone enjoyed it_

_Please R&R_

_AB_

_x_


	4. On The 4th Day Of Christmas

_Hey so it's part 3! I was in an extreamly good mood all day and couldn't wait to write this! It's been submitted by Ghostwolf13 on DA. I've fallen out with DA temporarily though as they deleted 'On My Own' as it was 'Child pornography.' It specifically said the characters were over 18. I made sure. That and it had a ton of warnings. If it was deleted for mature sex, I wouldn't care as much, but someone is just doing it for the sheer annoyance now._

_Anyway! Ghostwolf13 was probably my very first reader on DA who didn't read on fanfiction, she always says lovely things and I've began to look forward to speaking to her!_

_Anyway, this is 'Secret Santa' submitted by Ghostwolf13 on DeviantART,_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

'All right, names are in the hat. Come to the front and pick. There will be no swapping, trading or telling, are we all clear?' The class nodded at the teacher before standing up to take a small piece of paper each from the baseball hat at the front. After the long rustling from opening their papers, most students either cheered, groaned or shrugged. A few even looked around, trying to work out who they had. Kaiba sat at his desk waiting. He didn't want to partake in such stupid affairs. He stared out of the window, wishing for snow so he could go home and work. Oh, how joyous that would be. The brunet was quickly snapped out of his reverie when the teacher placed a piece of paper on his desk. 'This one is yours.'

'I do not want to participate.'

'Tough.' She smiled sweetly and walked away. Kaiba rolled his eyes. He hated class. He hated school. He opened the crumbled piece of scrap, observing the name…great. Just great. He also hated this person. What the hell do you buy an idiot? He sat back in his chair. This, was not going to be fun.

By the time the end of school had rolled around, Kaiba had racked his brains trying to the think about what to buy. He knew he had to buy something…he just had to! But he didn't know what. He knew the person…rather well, yet not well enough. What did they like? Really like? Not just the rubbish they said, but as a person. The person that nobody else knew. He could settle for a pack of cards, but that would be the easy way out. Obvious. Seto Kaiba was defiantly not obvious. Socks? At 18, socks was not an option. There was a good 10 years before it came to that. A puppy? No. Who really gives puppies for Secret Santa? He ran a hand through his head. What the hell could he buy? Leaving the building he climbed into the limo and whipped out his laptop, instantly searching all of the well known websites.

Watches, jumpers, scarves, games…no, no, no, no…they we're all just so…amateur. This was not just Secret Santa. This was a way to prove that once again, his life skills and abilities surpassed that of everyone else, and he needed to prove that by buying the best gift. It was just one more way he could be better. Better at gift buying. Petty, but necessary.

He requested the limo to pull up outside the mall. He despised shopping, but it was important. As he walked in, he glanced in the shop windows, shaking his head. Why was all of this so difficult? It was just a present. A present for someone he didn't even like. He hated this person. And that is why it was so important to get it right. So important.

Why we're all of the shops in the mall so unoriginal all of a sudden? Clothing. Food. Clothing. Shoes. Clothing. Sweets. Clothing. Books. Clothing. Games. Clothing. Was there no creativity in the shopping industry? It was a wonder that the stocks hadn't plummeted with how dreary shopping was. He rubbed his temples, walking further down the endless aisles. There was nothing. Nothing at all. Of course, he could always make something, but not many people appreciated small parts of technology. No. A handmade microchip would not be something that the person would like. Not at all. Giving in, he walked over to a small stand and purchased a black coffee, before wandering over to a bench and sitting down. Taking a sip, he let his eyes close and his head drop backwards slightly. Taking a long deep breath, he inhaled the aroma and slowly opened his blue eyes.

And there is was. It was perfect…how had he not seen it before? Hiding his smile, he drank the remainder of the coffee, tossed it into the bin and headed for the store. Without even glancing at the price he picked it up and strode to the front desk.

'Is that all?' The clerk looked up, smiling sickly. Seto looked down at her and her ponytail, nodding slowly.

'I want it gift wrapped.' His voice was bland and plain, leaving no room for discussion.

'Certainly!' She was ever cheerful. It made the shopping experience so much worse. 'Would you like red, gold or white paper today, sir?'

'Red.' He didn't even need to think. He was beyond thought, mindlessly bored and just happy to have found something. Paying no attention to anything, he stuffed his debit card into the machine and pinned in his number. Seconds later the receipt appeared. He tore it from the machine himself and began to walk.

'Have a good day sir, and thank you!' The woman shouted after him, causing him to simply wave his hand as acknowledgment.

Kaiba got home and sat on the bed, prodding the present. Was it really ok? Was it suitable? He nodded to himself. Yes. It was perfect. Now, his only concern was which idiot had pulled his name from the god forsaken hat. After rattling his brain for a few minuets, he came to the conclusion that it didn't even matter. He couldn't change it, and that was that. Sighing, he decided he had had enough for one day, and would have to sleep before tomorrow. That way, he could see the person's face when they opened the present. His present. That would be fantastic.

The next morning came quickly, and before he knew it, Kaiba was sat in class. He had placed the little red gift on the front table with a tag on, as instructed. He sat, watching. He watched the students place their own down before taking a seat. Soon it would be time. He hid his grin behind his eyes, smirking inwardly. Finally, the class had entered and settled. It was time. The teacher looked around the room. She then called the register, and in turn, each person collected their present. When she had finished, each person sat with a small present on their desks.

'Open.' The teacher smiled, and instantly everyone began to read the tag. Before him, Seto had a small white box with blue ribbon. He turned the tag,

'Kaiba. From Jounouchi.'

His eyes opened wide. From Jounouchi? He looked over, meeting honey eyes across the room. The blond blushed slightly and Kaiba forced himself to look away. The odds had been slim, but it had happened. Slowly, he pulled at the ribbon to see a small box. Inside was a small, white gold ring with a blue stone in the middle. Around the outside of the ring was the etchings of a small Chinese style dragon, the blue stone in its mouth. Shocked, Kaiba spun to look at the blond, who was also staring into his box at the matching ring with the ruby jewel, dusted in oxidized silver. For a long moment they stared at each other, mouths partner, not knowing what to say. Eventually, Jounouchi smiled, splitting suddenly into a grin. Kaiba himself gave a meek smile, before turning away and placing the ring on his finger. He couldn't have bought a better gift himself.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_So it was only mild but I didn't feel like it needed pushing to far, I think the idea itself was rather sweet. Anyway, I hope everyone liked it. I'm now going to read Junjou Romantica and moap until tomorrow_

_Please R&R _

_AB_

_x_


	5. On The 5th Day Of Christmas

_Hello! It's now the 5__th__ day of Christmas! It's going disturbingly quick! _

_Right, this entry is from Servant of Time on Fanfiction. She sent me two really really good ideas, but this one was my favourite by far. I thought the idea was so funny in the cutest way._

_So, this is 'How was I supposed to know?' by Servant of Time. Enjoy!_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

'Scrooge liked Christmas more than you!'

'Oh grow up! You're 18!' Kaiba rolled his eyes, ignoring the puppy eyes from his blond boyfriend, 'You don't believe in Santa. You don't have any surprises and they will not be any snow. So stop whining.' He turned back to his laptop, typing again. It wasn't that he didn't like Christmas. It was that he didn't like what was associated with it.

'That's not the point!' Jou finally yelled back. 'It's our first Christmas. Our first real Christmas. I want it to be special.'

'Jou, can't you live with us _being_ together at Christmas is special?'

'No.' He folded his arms and stared straight at the icy eyed brunet. 'I want to celebrate Christmas like it should be celebrated.'

'No.'

'But whyyyy?' He walked over to the desk and leant over in his boyfriend's face, pleading as best he could.

'It's childish, a waste of time and a waste of money.' That was it. No room for discussion or argument. Annoyed, Jou turned on his heel and left, slamming the door. Kaiba glanced up at the closed door. Did he really need to be so dramatic? They we're still doing presents, they could do without the decorations and tree. It was all just a lot of work to put it up, to take it down. It was time that he didn't have and couldn't make room for. It wasn't that he wanted to disappoint Jou, it just wasn't feasible.

Jou stood outside the office, his eyes burning with anger. What was Kaiba's problem? For a second his mind raced with anger, sadness and confusion. Then it hit him. It would be a surprise Christmas! Smiling to himself, he pulled his cell phone from his pocket and began to dial. It wrung twice before a woman answered.

'Miko, it's Jounouchi. I need you to make Kaiba go into work today so I can arrange a surprise."

"Jounouchi. It's December 23rd. Only tech staff are in."

"Can something break down?" His voice was hopeful, and there was a long pause.

"I'll see what I can do." The line went dead. He looked back to the office.

"Seto. I'm going to Yugi's for a bit." With that he walked down the stairs grabbing his coat and wallet. Before he reached the door the phone buzzed. A lot of swearing came from the office, and before Jou could turn around, Kaiba pushed past him, muttering something about incompetence. Smiling secretly, Jou followed him out and headed to the town centre.

Quickly, he dashed around the shops, picking up tinsel and baubles, crackers and lights. He was going to make Kaiba enjoy Christmas, if it was the last thing he did. On the way back, he stopped by a Christmas tree farm, bags in hand. He spoke quietly to the man, selecting a large tree. Paying him generously, the man agreed to deliver the tree within the hour. Grinning widely, Jou headed back to the mansion.

Racing around he hung tinsel around the banisters and lights on every window, keeping them turned off. He placed candles on the tables and a wreath on the inside of the door. Within thirty minuets, the tree had arrived and Jou had it taken to the lounge, where he knew Seto would head first. Placing it in the corner, he thanked the man who delivered it, and set to work on trimming it in red, gold and crème baubles, Christmas statues of duel monsters, tinsel and golden lights. He placed a simple gold star on the top, before running upstairs to collect his present for Kaiba to place it beneath the huge tree.

By the time he had finished, it had grown dark outside, and Jou had had enough time to place down a tray of shop-bought Christmas cookies on the coffee table. He placed a Christmas CD in the stereo and turned down the volume. Moments later, he heard the car screech outside. He waited until the door handle clicked, before switching on the Christmas lights, and dimming the house lights. He walked to the door to see Seto walk in, head bowed tired from work. Not looking up, he headed straight to the lounge as planned, unaware of the decorations. He sat down, his eyebrows furrowing.

'What's that smell?' he lifted his head, a strange look in his face as he saw the tree before him, his eyes turning a pale red and tears rolling down his cheeks. Jou walked over, smiling gently.

'See, I knew you'd like it. It's beautiful isn't it?' Seto coughed, struggling to get the words out, a lump formed in his throat so large he could barely breath. His skin felt so warm and clammy.

'Jou…Jounouchi…'

'Yes?' the blond leaned in grinning.

'Are…are you trying to kill me? Why would you do this to me?' Jou leant back…what the hell was Seto talking about? It was beautiful! Surely he couldn't be so much of a scrooge!

'What are you talking about! I did this for you!' his voice rose in anger, how could he be so ungrateful?

'You…you idiot.' The brunet coughed, 'I'm allergic to pine.' He took several shallow breaths before flopping like a fish onto the couch, unconscious. Jou stared for a moment, picking up the brunet's arm and letting it fall. He repeated the process. He then sucked his finger and shoved it in Seto's ear. Not even a flinch. By this time, Jounouchi had decided that his boyfriend really was unconscious. Picking up a cookie, he prodded Seto's knee, deciding what to do. By the time he had eaten four cookies, he decided it was maybe best to phone an ambulance. Walking over to the phone, he dialled 999 and calmly explained the situation.

Within minuets, the ambulance arrived, and, as the pulled the sleeping brunet onto the stretcher, Jou picked up the rest of the cookies and climbed in with them.

Four hours later, Kaiba woke up, attached to several wires.

'Jou…' he looked over, his voice wheezing.

'Hey.' He smiled.

'Why…why did you do this?'

'Do what?'

'The Christmas tree.' His voice was feint, distant.

'I love you. I wanted it to be special.' The blond sounded innocent, blissfully unaware of the damage he had caused.

'And you don't see the problem?' Seto looked up, trying to remain calm.

'No, how come you passed out?'

'I told you, you idiot. I'm allergic to pine.' Jou sat for a moment, his eyes growing wide.

'So…so you weren't joking?' Kaiba shook his head. 'Oh!' The blond covered his mouth. 'I'm sorry! You never said.'

'Why did you think I was so against this?' he rolled his eyes, looking to the window.

'Well, how was I supposed to know? You keep everything a secret!'

'Well, seen as it took a while for them to get here, I guess we'll be staying over Christmas.'

'Yeah. The nurse said that.' Kaiba sighed. Great. Why couldn't Jou just think for once. 'Anyway, I brought your present. I collected it when the ambulance came.'

'You had time to collect the present?'

'Well yeah.' Seto bit his tongue. How could one person be so stupid? He hadn't brought toiletries, necessities. No. He had brought a Christmas present.

'Thanks.' Seto's tone was stoic. Almost annoyed.

'I really think this will be the best Christmas ever. At least one to remember.' Jounouchi grinned widely, causing Seto to grimace. He hated to admit it, but it wouldn't be a Christmas that he would soon forget either…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_All finished, I hope you like it! I loved the idea for this story, so I hope I did it justice. I hope that Servant of Time enjoys reading it as much as I did writing it._

_There are still a few days left to fill, so message me if you have any kind of idea, it's not too late._

_Please R&R_

_Much love_

_AB_

_x_


	6. On The 6th Day Of Christmas

_Written for the 6__th__ day! Half way through! I've been made up with illness and having the worst week ever. Spent all weekend in bed, and couldn't even move on Sunday, so I'm a bit delayed. Didn't think I'd be posing tonight but I'll try anyway and go to bed straight after._

_This story was submitted by Lily272 from Fanfiction via PM. It's a lovely story and she's really nice too! I've been having an awesome chat with her!_

_This is 'All I Want For Christmas Is You' by Lily272, enjoy!_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Mokuba sat in his room in front of the PC. Browsing through every web page imaginable, he just frowned. None of this was right. None of it. He continued to scroll. No, no, no. He ran a hand through his hair, groaning. Why was his brother so hard to buy for? Probably because he had everything. But still! There should always be something. Always. Sighing, he clicked down each tab and headed to his brother's room. Surely there was something in there that would help him?

He opened his door slowly and checked the halls. All clear. He walked up to Seto's room and tapped lightly on the door. No answer. Smiling, he pushed it open, revealing the cold empty room. Once in, he crept around quickly, running his fingers along the books on the wall and searching through the closet. Gently he pulled open a drawer, causing the knob to roll off and under the bed. Catching his breath and trying to remain silent, Mokuba dropped to his knees and began to scramble under the bed. Once there, he reached out to retrieve the knob. Doing so, his hand dusted past a small wooden box. It wasn't a box he was aware of, nor one he had even seen before. Curious, he pulled it out from the darkness, wiped it gently and opened it. Inside there were small brown envelopes. Taking one out, Mokuba felt the familiar smoothness under his fingers. It was a photo. Revealing it further, he saw a picture of a familiar blond's face, smiling, clearly unaware of the photograph. Interested, he pulled out a few more photos, again showing Jou in various places, unaware of the snaps being taken. There were also pens, pieces of paper and a few duel monster cards in the box, all seemingly belonging to Jou. Taking a deep breath, Mokuba smiled, pushing the little wooden secret back to it's hiding place. He grinned wickedly. His brother was a pervert! Seto Kaiba…a pervert! Why, with all the money, the good looks, why would he stalk someone? Why not just ask them out right? Either way, it didn't matter. Mokuba had his Christmas present sorted, and he was ready to action it. Quickly he scuttled down the hall and to the office, Seto was inside, working away. Brilliant. Giggling he ran downstairs to the phone, and pulled out the phonebook from the drawer, before dialling the number he found in the address pages. It wrung once, twice,

'Heya?'

'Hello, is that Katsuya Jounouchi.'

'Yeah, and who is dis?'

'Hey it's Mokuba, Seto's brother.'

'Oh hey, kid, how's it going?' his voice was cheerful as ever.

'I'm good Jou, hey listen, Seto's real busy and he asked me to call you.' There was a long pause.

'Oh? And why's dat?'

'He accidentally picked something of yours up at school the other day and hasn't had time to drop it off. Could you come collect it please?' the blond began to breath heavily.

'So, your prick of a brother stole sometin' of mine, now want's me tah pick it up?'

'Well, it's not like that. It's just so close to Christmas and it's the only time we spend together and…' Mokuba did his best impression of sounding upset, faking the tears as best he could.

'Mokuba…don't cry. I'll be over in 10 minuets.' Sighing, the blond hung up the phone and pulled on his jacket. Stupid Kaiba.

Mokuba placed down the phone, smiling slightly. He knew Jou only lived a few blocks away, so quickly he ran upstairs and changed into his pyjamas, trying to make himself look like he couldn't do anything once the blond arrived. It was perfect. As if on que, the doorbell wrung and Mokuba answered it, rubbing his eyes. Jou stood there in his jumper and jeans, skin iced from the cold. Mokuba stood back and let him inside.

'Hey…Jou…' He yawned dramatically. 'It's in Seto's room.' He wearily pointed upstairs, 'Last door on the left. On his bed.' He stretched again, looking at the blond through tired eyes. Jounouchi sighed and nodded, ruffling the boys hair as he headed upstairs. Mokuba watched Jou disappear down the hall, before following him up. Once the blond was out of sight, Mokuba ran to the office, banged on the door and headed inside.

'Seto, Seto, come quick.' The brunet flung up from his seat quickly. 'I heard a banging in your bedroom, I think someone is in there!'

'Mokuba this had better be good!' Seto slammed shut his laptop before heading down the halls quickly with Mokuba. As the reached Kaiba's bedroom, the brunet noticed the open door and stepped inside. Quickly, Mokuba slammed it shut,

'Merry Christmas, big brother!' He shouted through the door as the brunet growled loudly. Sitting at the bottom of the door, Mokuba knew as long as Seto pushed at the top, he would never get out. No matter how hard he tried. Mokuba grinned again. 'I think you should tell him…how you feel!' He shouted again, causing silence in the room.

'Kaiba?' The blond turned from the bed to look at the brunet. 'What's goin' on? What have I come here for and what da hell is your brother talkin' bout?' Kaiba frowned.

'It's nothing you stupid mutt, just forget it.'

'Kaiba. I ain't been dragged out in da snow for nuttin'. Tell me why am here.'

'Jounouchi, that doesn't even make sense.'

'You know what I mean, damn it!'

'Fine. Fine.' Kaiba sighed. 'I hope your happy Mokuba!' Kaiba flopped onto the bed.

'I am!' the reply came from the other side of the door.

'Jounouchi.'

'What?'

'I love you.'

'I love kicking your ass too.'

'No not like that.'

'Den what?' The blond raised an eyebrow. Sighing. Kaiba walked up to him, softly placing his lips over the shocked blond's. He pulled away slowly from the shocked blond.

'I love you like that.' Jounouchi stared, his lips tingling.

'Not funny.'

'I'm not being funny.'

'Prove it.'

'How?' Jounouchi watched as Kaiba kissed him again. 'Is this good enough?' Seto whispered gently between their lips, pulling him closer, clutching the blond hair. 'I love you.' Jounouchi gasped,

'I love you too.'

Mokuba sat outside the door, smiling. Yes. It's possible that for Seto, this would be the best Christmas ever.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Sorry for the delay and it being so short. I hope everyone liked it, especially Lily272 for obvious reason. I need to get a crack on because I have 5 things to try and post tonight so I hope I get through it before I pass out/throw up._

_Please R&R_

_Much love_

_AB_

_X_

_PS: There are still about 2 places left if anyone has a last min entry x_


	7. On The 7th Day Of Christmas

_Hello everybody! I'm still playing catchup. Getting a little more healthier, but still not too great. I'm really sorry!_

_Anyway, this is a story from nIikUrA-kAiTo, from DeviantART. It's a really cute story, which is really creative. My friend translated it from German for me (he was bored and needed something to do, so I asked for it in german.) Hopefully it's correct, as she's absolutely adorable and I love her to bits._

_I completely forgot to ask for a title, so if you think of one nIikUrA-kAiTo, message me and I'll change it._

_For now this is 'Love Santa' by nIikUrA-kAiTo, submitted through DA._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Jou sat in the corner of the class watching every give gifts. Everyone had bought something for their friends, beautiful necklaces, ornaments, stuffed toys…everything. Jou sat, disheartened, looking at their happy faces. He wanted to make his friends smile, smile like that, by giving them an amazing gift for Christmas. It was the one time of year he could show them how much he truly appreciated them, how much they really meant. He wasn't much of a craftsman, so there was nothing he could make, and with his father gambling away every penny, there was very little he could do. He sighed, resting his head in his hands. Nothing seemed to be going right in his life, and there was nothing like Christmas to rub that in. He looked over to the board and the white chalk sprayed across it. The festival was coming up. That was his deadline. Whilst people we're brining gifts to school, the main ceremony was on Friday. He had 4 days. School came to an end quickly, and Jou knew what he had to do.

Dashing out, he headed straight to Domino Mall and to the information desk. Looking as desperate as he could, he looked the receptionist in the eye. She was a small, dark haired woman, with curls of grey in her hair and gold rimmed glasses.

'Hey.' He did his best to sound calm, professional. 'I was wondering…do you have any jobs…at all. I really, really need one.' The old woman looked up, her green eyes dusty from age. She sighed, clicking on the screen before her. She chewed her tongue before looking up.

'We have one opening.' She help her cheek in her teeth, watching the blond.

'Is there an interview?'

'No.' Grinning, Jounouchi leaned forward,

'I'll take it.' The woman smiled sarcastically, pulling out a large bag from under the desk. She handed it to the blond, watching his face.

'Here is your uniform. You start at 5pm tomorrow. The Gallery area of the shopping centre.'

'Cool.' The blond smiled, 'What job is it?'

'I think it'll become very clear, very soon.'

'Thanks!' He shouted, nervously as he walked away,

'Don't be late!' Her voice echoed in the halls. She rolled her eyes when he left, before continuing to work.

Jou finally reached his home. He darted up the stairs and to his room, locking the door. He sat on his bed and slowly opened the package, his uniform. His skin tingled as he opened it, excited to see what holiday job he had been given. His grin faded when he finally saw inside the box. A santa suit. He swore under his breath. That really wasn't fair. Not even the slightest. There was nothing he could do now. Money was money and it would pay for the celebration gifts. Or at least he hoped.

The next day, Jou stood in the toilets in the mall, pulling out the uniform he had stuffed into his school bag. He took a deep breath, pulling it on. He fitted the beard and the hat, before placing his normal clothes into his bag and heading out of the stall. Shoving his bag in a locker, he collected a large bag of candy from his so-called employer and headed out into the mall to hand out sweets to children, shopping with their parents. As he headed out, he weaved in and out the crowds, handing lollipops and chocolates to smiling children, occasionally posing for a stupid photograph with nostalgic parents.

Suddenly, a familiar face caught his eye, and his heart began to pound. Now he knew he was doomed and that life really wasn't fair. Begging mentally not to be seen, he continued to walk. However, he prayers went unanswered and Seto Kaiba, dragged by Mokuba, headed up to the costumed blond, the brunet, in realisation, began to grin wickedly.

'Mutt.' Seto looked down at the Santa clad blond, his lips curving upwards, slyly.

'I'm busy, Kaiba.'

'Surely they didn't hire a mutt to play Santa Clause. You'd make a much better reindeer, furry, all fours, not human.'

'Kaiba, I really wanna kick your ass right now, and tomorrow, I will, but for now, just get lost will ya, I'm busy.' Kaiba began to laugh and walked away slowly, taking Mokuba with him.

'To think, Mokuba, some people don't even have real jobs!' Jounouchi growled under his breath as the brunet walked away, before forcing a smile and handing more candy out to the children, few of whom had been watching the discussion between Santa and the great Seto Kaiba.

The end of the week came around and Jou was relieved. He had been paid a decent wage for the few days he worked, enough to buy a deck of cards for each of his friends and some perfume for Anzu. Smiling, he carried them into the ceremony, sitting on a chair amongst the crowd. The head teacher arrived and gave a long speech about Christmas and what it meant, boring Jou and the other students to tears before finally signalling the start of the exciting ceremony. Grinning, Jou stood up to find his friends, giving them each their gifts. Opening them, they smiled, handing Jou their own in return. It had been just how the blond had pictured, everyone was so happy. Suddenly, he caught a glimpse of a lonely figure in the corner. He was all alone, no friends handing him gifts, no smile on his face. Jou's heart sank. All over the week he had worked so hard to bring joy and smiles to his friends faces, however, it felt empty if someone, anyone, was not enjoying the festivities. He sighed, it was too late though now, the celebration was almost over.

Kaiba arrived home late from school, and as usual, headed straight upstairs to the office where he could begin preparations for the working Christmas. As he reached the top of the stairs, the doorbell wrung, causing him to turn around.

'This had better be good.' He muttered, heading towards the door. When he opened it, there was no one there. Not a person in sight. He stepped out and looked to the sides and up. As he looked down, he saw a small gift on the door step, confused, he picked it up, and turned over the tag, it read

'_To Kaiba,_

_With Love,_

_Santa'_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_I thought this was a really cool story and a nice place to end it. I'm sorry for being so behind but my health is improving and I have very little to do tomorrow, so hopefully I can catch up a bit. 1 place left if anyone wants to join, let me know soon,_

_Much love_

_AB_

_x_


	8. On The 8th Day Of Christmas

_Hey everyone so I'm trying to catch up, this would have been for the 8__th__ day of Christmas and was submitted by Spirit of Autumn on ._

_It's quite a different story, and very sweet and romantic and I hope everyone enjoys it._

_This is 'Christmas Miracles' submitted by Spirit of Autumn on ._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Jounouchi tossed and turned in bed. The house seemed to be getting hotter and hotter and the air was heavy. It was the early hours of December 25th, so how the house could be so hot was beyond him. He looked to the window where snow lay on the ground. Their house defiantly did not have central heating. Frowning, he went to the door and touched the handle. Searing heat tore at his skin, licking his flesh. Startled, he reached for a pillow and pulled off the case, wrapping his hand in it. As he opened the door, smoke poured into the room, encasing him a blanket of blackness. The sound of cracking flames grew louder and Jou began to panic. Dropping to his knees he crawled amongst the floor, dusting glass bottles from his path. He finally caught sight of his father, laid on the couch, a cigarette, fallen from his fingers, lighting the floor. The old man was still asleep, drunk and unaware of the danger around him. With fear in his eyes, Jou shook the old man until he coughed, waking up. Without even looking at his son, the old man got up, stumbled to the exit and left, slamming the door behind him. The sheer force caused a beam to fall from the ceiling, landed inches behind Jou. His heart pounding, the blond knew he had to escape and being close to the coffee table, he fumbled around before finding the metal case in which he kept his desk. Scrambling for the exit, and the dust now filling his lungs, he clutched one hand over his mouth and nose, trying his best not to breath too much. By the time he had reached the door, more beams had fallen, and long flames had climbed up the walls, circling the entire room. He fumbled on the door knob before pushing it open and falling outside into the clean, crisp air. His legs still felt warm, and looking down, he could see the small embers eating away at his trousers. Rolling quickly he diminished them, before standing up slowly and brushing himself off. He turned around quickly, watching the rest of the house collapse. He sighed. His father really was good for nothing.

Not knowing what to do, Jou set off into the snow, not knowing where to walk or where to go. It was snowing again and dawn was breaking in the distance, however it seemed to bring no hope. It was Christmas, and the whole charade was off to a lousy start. Walking through the streets, Jou pulled his shirt tighter, unprepared for the unforgiving cold.

Seto stared out of the living room window as Mokuba opened his presents. A strange figure had caught his eyes and was now wandering passed the mansion. As the person came into focus, he noticed it was Jounouchi no less, wearing nothing more than a T-shirt and jeans which were blackened and torn. Mokuba stopped tearing at the paper, his gaze following his brother's to see the defeated blond walking past.

Mokuba looked up to his brother.

'You can invite him in, you know. I don't mind. He's having a rough time, Seto.' The brunet frowned.

'It'll only cause arguments. There's no point.'

'Seto…he's obviously alone. It's Christmas.' Seto frowned and headed out to the hallway and pulled on a large blue trench coat, before slipping on his shoes and heading out into the falling snow.

'Jounouchi!' He called after the blond, causing the boy to turn around. 'You stupid mutt, what the hell are you doing out here?'

'Kaiba, I ain't in the mood.' Frowning, the brunet placed the coat on the boy, before staring at him.

'Where are you going?'

'Nowhere.'

'Thought so. Come with me.'

'I don't need your pity. I ain't some puppy you need to look after.'

'No but it's Christmas. Even the Kaiba's aren't that heartless.'

'Could have fooled me.' Jounouchi rolled his eyes but still found himself following the brunet into the mansion. Once inside, Mokuba walked in from the kitchen, handing Jou a cup of hot chocolate. Sitting in the lounge, Jou pulled the coat tighter. He was still icy from walking around in the snow and despite being black with soot and dust, none of the brothers asked, nor seemed to care what had happened. Eventually, Kaiba and Mokuba exchanged a long glance and the younger nodded, standing up.

'Bottom drawer.' Seto looked to his brother, who then ran off.

'What's that about?' Jou looked up, his brows furrowed.

'Nothing.' Seto bit his lip, his eyes meeting the honey brown. 'Listen, Jou, seen as it's Christmas, there has been something I've been wanting to tell you.'

'What?' Jou looked up bracing himself for the horrible things the other would say.

'I like you. The past few years it feels like I've become closer to you than to any other person. I wouldn't normally admit to this, to you or anyone, but with it being Christmas, you look like you need a pick-me-up, or at least a good laugh.' The brunet took a long drawing breath. 'So there, I said it, I like you. A lot.' There was a long pause before Jou leant over and softly kissed the brunet on the lips.

'Thanks' he whispered, 'I sorta like you too.' He pulled away, blushing, before looking to the living room door as Mokuba walked in holding a small white box. Seto nodded and Mokuba handed it to Jou.

'What's this?'

'These we're mine. A mistake. However, I think you might like them. I've not touched them.' Curious, Jou took the box and slowly dismantled this lid to look inside. In the box was a pair of black silk pyjamas, with a red eyes dragon sewn into the pocket. Jou smiled.

'I couldn't take these.'

'I'll never wear them. You may as well make use. Especially with the state of your clothes right now.' Jou smiled, holding the garments close before diving onto the brunet,

'I love them. Thank you so much. Merry Christmas!' He beamed before Mokuba led him upstairs to change and begin Christmas with the Kaibas.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_It's late so I'm going to sleep now. I hope you all liked it._

_Nearly caught up._

_Please R&R_

_Much love_

_AB_

_x_


	9. On The 9th Day Of Christmas

_So this is for the 9__th__ day, which means once I post another today, I'll have caught up, then there's only 1 left until I actually have to think of my own story to compete with all the other amazing things that people have come up with. Damn. For those of you who've read my other work, you know how morbid my stuff is and how hard it'll be! So, still one place going for anyone who wants it._

_This one is rather a random entry…from my sister. Who keeps walking in, watching me write and then randomly pops up with 'let me have a go!' So I was all 'Ok…what do you want?' and she happens to be extremely random, and says her own idea is cheesy but I'm to write it anyway._

_So this is 'A Turkeylicious Day' (don't ask) submitted by my little sister, Amy, via…pestering me. Constantly. _

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Seto sat in front of the oven, watching the cookbook, then the timer, then the turkey. He was pretty sure he was doing it right, but then again, he'd never needed to cook before. Until now. It was 1pm. Christmas day and the kitchen was a mess. There was mashed potato on the walls, sprouts on the floor, carrots on the table and string hanging from the ceiling. Himself, he was covered in flour with chunks of butter in his hair and grease marks down his face. He blew his fringe from his eyes. He could never, ever, make Christmas dinner again. Not even if his life depended on it because this had nearly killed him. He sat, watching the bird turn brown. Jou was upstairs playing video games with Mokuba. Between them they had got a ton of games and they we're busy getting to know each and every one.

Which meant Kaiba had been alone to prepare dinner. Which he thought he could handle, being the smart person he was. I mean, seriously, how hard can it be to boil a few veg and shove a bird in an oven? Apparently, he had underestimated the task and now had a new appreciation for chefs everywhere. How they could cook and keep calm was beyond him. Four saucepans had already gone through the window and two in the bin. It was a bloody good job he was rich.

Why didn't they do takeaways for Christmas dinner anyway? They had them for everything else. God damn this stupid time of year.

After loosing all patience with the turkey, Kaiba decide he would try to clean up the kitchen. It took a good hour to scrape everything from the walls, and he was beginning to wonder if he really wanted to eat something so…sticky. He hadn't bothered to taste anything, so how it would go down would be a mystery. Once the room looked like a kitchen again…or at least something of the sort he headed back to look at the turkey, which had now past the stage of golden brown, and was becoming more of a charcoal…well, black. Panicking and swearing, the brunet flung open the oven and pulled the bird out, sitting it on the side to rest, before kicking the oven until it smashed, which appeared to work in turning it off. He sighed. It was a good job he inherited money, without it, he would probably die.

Giving in, he smushed all of the food into small bowls and carried them to the dining room, placing them wherever they landed. He had had enough and really just wanted to get this stupid ordeal over with. All of it had been such a good idea last week. He had researched every little detail, but now, well, it had been a disaster and he wanted to give in. He looked at the turkey for a moment before shrugging and carrying it in. he placed it on the table before running upstairs to rinse his hair and face and change into a different set of clothes. God forbid he looked as horrid as the meal he had prepared.

As he left his room he called Jou and Mokuba to the dinner table. They reluctantly left their rooms and headed down to the dining room. By the time they arrived, Kaiba was already sat there waiting and watching them.

'Erm, it smells…great.' Mokuba forced a smile, sitting down.

'I'm starving anyway, so I don't care anymore!' Jou smiled, sitting across from the brunet, who rolled his eyes.

'Jou, would you carve the turkey please?' Seto tried his best to smile. The last thing he wanted to do was play with a knife after trying to cook. Jou smiled and pulled out the blade, sticking it into the turkey,

'Looking good, Kaiba.' He smirked, and shoved the blade in. Smiling nervously, he sliced the turkey, handing each person a piece, when in the middle he noticed a little black box. Curious, he picked it out and opened it up. Inside was a 24 carat gold ring with a large diamond in the centre. Jounouchi looked up and Kaiba smiled meekly,

'Will you marry me?' Jou nodded slowly, as Kaiba leant across, placing the ring on the blond's finger. Mokuba smiled and bit into the turkey,

'Not to ruin the moment, guys, but the turkey is really really cold.' Jou began to laugh as Seto's face turned a light shade of red. He proceeded to snatch up all of the plates and march into the kitchen. A loud ping was heard and minuets later, Seto returned with steaming hot dinners. Smiling once again they began to eat, before Jou spluttered and choked the food out. Seto had forced down a few bites but it was no use. Everything was dry and tasteless. Giving in, the brunet marched to the phone, mumbling was heard and within 10 minuets a man with a bag showed up at the door.

The boys sat down in the living room with a bunch of trays watching a Christmas film. On their knees they had Lambdansak, tikka masala, onion bhajis, chicken chat with pickle trays and naans. Mokuba had a crazy zoo. Seto smirked.

'Tastes a damned sight better than my cooking.'

'Yup. I won't lie to you there.' Jou smiled, shovelling more food into his mouth. 'I love you, but you definitely can't cook.'

'We'll hire a chef for the wedding.' Mokuba chipped in,

'I think I can agree there.' Seto smiled, and the boys proceeded to enjoy their Christmas lunch.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_So that's my sisters story. And yes. It is more about food than…anything. But so is my sister. We just ordered an Indian takeaway, and yes, most of the food listed is what she ordered…for herself. She enjoys her food bless her. It's a wonder she isn't fat. Anyway, I hope you all liked her…menu with a story. _

_Please R&R_

_Much love_

_AB & Amy_

_x_


End file.
